Slacker
by demonic girl
Summary: Just Spike's thoughts after Faye betrays him. Please R&R. Thanks. slight fxs


Disclamier: Don't own bebop or the song

Disclamier: Don't own bebop or the song. The song is "slackerbitch" by placebo.

Author's note: I was just listening to music and bored so I was like ugh I think I will right. And then listening to the song and ta-dah! A fic was born. Kinda of a weird fic but alas a fic none the less. Please review and let me know what you think!

--

It echoes in my brain  
I didn't mean it  
pulses through my veins  
I didn't mean it  
I'm the one to blame  
I didn't mean it  
did too much cocaine  
I didn't mean it.

--

Whore.

That's what rammed into my brain upon seeing her. She strutted into the room as if she wore walking on air. Her emerald eyes didn't turn my way. She is going to try to act like I am not here. Oh, I know she knows I'm in here. She isn't fooling anyone.

--

**Slackerbitch, faghag, whore  
looks real cute, her lips are sore  
slackerbitch, faghag, whore  
always comes back for more**

--

Whore.

Repeats in my brain as I scam over her body, taking in her appearance. Her short hair pulled into a pony, her white tank clinging tightly to her, while her shorts rode up every step she took. I took my time studying her, bluntly doing it so. I would love to make her uncomfortable; make her blush and look away. But then again it's not like she has any shame.

--

Your memory will fade  
I didn't mean it  
you've always had it made  
I didn't mean it  
I know you feel betrayed  
I didn't mean it  
I just wanted to get laid  
I didn't mean it

--

She finally decides to acknowledge me.

"Oh, didn't see you there. Where's Jet?" She puts a pale finger to her overly rose colored lips.

Bitch.

"0ut." I muttered.

I gazed at her, unblinking. I watched as she took a seat across from me. Letting out a little moan as she sat as if sitting was a great relief to her aching feet. Hardly. I let out snort. The bitch never did any work.

--

Slackerbitch, faghag, whore  
looks real cute, her lips are sore  
slackerbitch, faghag, whore  
always knocking on my door

--

"Geez, when are we going to get off this planet?" Faye complained, her eyes still staying away from me.

I snapped. I broke into a thousand pieces and as I was shattering, I ignored the jabs from the shards. It didn't matter anymore anyhow I was already damaged.

"For crying out loud, look at me." I jumped to my feet.

"Huh?" Her beautiful face snapped in my direction.

And I was struck dumb. I mean dumb struck. It didn't matter anymore so I decided to collect myself off the floor, at least the pieces I could salvage. And with that I headed down the hallway, not uttering a word.

I found myself glaring at my closed steel door. I punched my door, pretending it was that woman out in the living area instead.

"What the hell is your problem?" She was screeching at me as she stomped her way down the hallway.

Before I had the chance to turn around, I felt an iron grip on my shoulder that twisted me all the way around to face the hungry leech.

She was angry as hell. Her emerald eyes narrowed, her little nose flaring, and her lips wore…swollen. I mean in a scowl. But also swollen.

Whore.

But I bit my tongue.

"You started this, you better finish it!" She pointed a finger at me.

Immature.

"Beg to differ. You started it, and you've already finished it."

Her face expression softens and her mouth fell open slightly.

"That's right princess."

"But you said-" She starts but doesn't finish.

"I didn't mean it…"

She remains silent.

Good. I stunned her.

I watch in slow motion as she leans for me. Her lips lightly touch mine.

I jerk away.

She is confused by my actions.

Good.

I couldn't hide the smirk from her. I figured as much, she still wants me. Maybe she should have thought of that before she screwed that guy.

--

You come across impure  
I didn't mean it  
you're goddamn immature  
I didn't mean it  
you act so insecure  
I didn't mean it  
you hate me now I'm sure  
I didn't mean it

--

"What- Why?" She mutters.

"I didn't mean it…" I trail off, sending her an evil smirk.

"Damnit!"

"You're soiled now." I degrade her. This is just the beginning. I was about to make this insecure girl show her true vulnerable self.

"Huh-"

"I saw you screwing that guy. Should have gone somewhere a little more private, eh?"

She looked surprised. I wanted to reach out a push a stray hair out of her face but thought better of it.

"Don't threat to much about it." I comfort her.

"Then why-"

I stop her.

"I just wanted to score." I wink at her.

She looked devastated by my insult. I wanted to pull her in for a tight hug.

Impure.

Her face grows red.

"I wanting be asking for more though."

She almost looks relieved.

"Kinda of a bore." I teased.

Her lips are in a thin line and if I weren't so determined to make her suffer, I would probably have her in my bed right now, for the millionth time. We had been great together. That's not a lie.

"You said, I thought.."

"Night, Faye."

It's not like we could ever really be together again, the image of her and that guy are forever burned into my brain. She was supposed to have been mine.

I bet she hates me now. I hope she hates me now.

--

Slackerbitch, faghag, whore  
looks real cute, her lips are sore  
slackerbitch, faghag, whore  
dripping sex from every pore  
slackerbitch, faghag, whore  
looks real cute, her lips are sore  
slackerbitch, faghag, whore  
such a motherfucking bore

--

P.S.

A lot of the words from the song are in the story mainly because I wasn't going to add the lyrics but decided too so you could get more of a feel of the conflict/hate Spike feels toward her. IDK maybe I should just go to sleep.


End file.
